User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/WW1 British Infantryman vs. WW1 French Infantryman
The WW1 British Troops: Enduring and brave civilian-soldiers who manipulated the effects of trench warfare and defeated the German Hun! The WW1 French Infantry: The brave and ferocious French warriors who defended their homeland down to the tooth and bone! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Remember, only good votes will count! No "French better weapons" or "British better training" anymore! And no scraping off of other users' votes and points! Restate them if you must but no "^^ I agree". And then, if all goes smoothly, we will see who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! (not me) Battle: British: French: In a deep trench in 1918, a British commander is plotting to a small elite squad of an upcoming plan to assault the German trench opposing theirs. Unbenownst to him and his men, the French soldiers have already overrun their positions the previous week. A bloody and unfortunate battle of friendly fire is about to occur. As they leap from their dugouts and charge, they are met by a hail of French gunfire, as the French believe the Brits to be attacking German reinforcements. With a heavy barrage of Hotchkiss M1914 machinegun fire, one of the Brits topples to the ground, shot up. His buddy aims with his Enfield﻿ rifle and shoots at the Frenchman operating the machine gun, which misses. Another shot blows the Frenchman's brains on the floor. The British commander carries the heavy Lewis machinegun across the no-man's land and is shot in the leg by a bullet from a Berthier. As he struggles to keep advancing, one of his men throws a grenade at the French position. It explodes and sends one of the French to the floor, bloodied and lifeless. The French regroup and throw their own more powerful F1 grenade, killing the man next to the British squadron leader. They are too slow, though, to stop the British advance, and the British make their way into the French fortifications. One of the French soldiers, in his battle fury, ignoring the British uniform, attacks the Brit with his Trench Ax, clubbing the man's skull in. Smirking, he never knows what happens as a British soldier behind him shoots him in the neck with a Webley. He falls like a stone and sinks in the wet mud. The British squadron leader quickly sets up his Lewis gun but it is too bulky in the close-quarters trench and he is forced to abandon it. He puts his knuckle duster (a combo of a knife and brass knuckles) and takes out his Webley. He catches up with his teammate, who is promptly killed by the two French troops with their MAS revolvers. The British leader, leg still injured, kills one of the French with his Webley and tackles the other into the squishy mud. The French commander pulls out his trench ax and clubs the Britsh man in the back, but the Brit punches the Frenchman in the face savagely and laughs in his face. The Frenchman finally realizes it is a British soldier attacking him but before he can do anything his throat is slit by the battle-furious British soldier. The British man himself﻿ finally realizes what has happened and stands up in shame and horror. He limps over to his fallen allies, both French and British, and starts to dig a grave with a nearby shovel. "This mistake has cost too many lives," he sadly concludes. WINNER: WW1 BRITISH INFANTRYMAN Expert's Opinion: The experts believed that the British had the weapons with the faster rates of fire and better mobility than the French had in the static trench warfare which earned them the win.﻿ Category:Blog posts